The prior art document US2006/0222305 describes a helical optical fiber mode scrambler. The three-dimensional spiral curvature given to the optical fiber induces mode coupling in the optical fiber, to improve the uniformity of the light intensity at the output. However, the light signal at the output of the fiber using this mode scrambler is still inhomogeneous. Moreover, the helical optical fiber mode scrambler is a long piece (to get enough bendings for a good redistribution of the light) and is cumbersome.
One needs a mode scrambler as compact and easy to handle as possible (adapted to be used for experimentation set up for example) and adapted to provide an homogeneous light intensity at the output of an optical fiber inserted in the scrambler.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optical fiber mode scrambler device adapted to provide a significant mode scrambling of an optical fiber associated to it.